The present invention is an apparatus for providing an upward lifting force to an individual(s), so as to enable the individual to partially counteract the earth""s normal gravitational force, thereby allowing for a slower, controlled descent from an elevated position.
Heretofore, a number of patents and publications have disclosed various balloon apparatus for use in lifting objects, the relevant portions of which may be briefly summarized as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,183,786 to Bumbaugh, issued May 16, 1916, discloses an attachment for a balloon wherein upon emergency deflation the balloon turns into a parachute. U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,155 to Centofanti, issued Jul. 25, 1972, teaches a balloon and parachute combination wherein the parachute is positioned over and around the balloon.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,055,316, 4,640,474 and 5,080,302 are all directed to equipment or methods for the aerial transport of goods using balloons. Each deals with a unique tether or ballasting feature. U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,302 teaches a tethering or control system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,115 describes an apparatus for simulating a lower gravity environment, wherein a large balloon provides a buoyant upward force and is attached to a sturdy frame that in turn is secured to a harness for anchoring the user to the apparatus. The frame is attached to the balloon with a rotating hinge, allowing for horizontal rotation of the individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,130 discloses a hot air balloon ride including a balloon envelope having a suspended basket. When inflated, the balloon is restrained by tether lines extending from grounded weights, the tether lines limiting extent of rise of the balloon. Also disclosed are a pair of rip panels incorporated into the crown of the balloon, one of which is manually operable and the other of which would operate automatically if the balloon becomes disengaged from the tether lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,459 teaches a floatable aircraft such as a parachute balloon. The parachute balloon is comprised an envelope which can be collapsed and stored during periods of nonuse. A parachute is attached to the envelope, enabling the parachute balloon to fall safely by the effect of the parachute in various circumstances including the usual descent or an emergency during a fall, such as when out of fuel. The various figures depict material flaps, skirts and/or air vents that are indicated to provide steering during descent.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a personnel lifting device comprising: a sealed, inflatable balloon filled with a light-than-air gas; and a harness attached thereto for suspending an individual below the balloon wherein said balloon has a plurality of spaced-apart flaps permanently extending therefrom and operatively associated therewith, the attitude of at least one of said flaps being adjustable by the individual so as to permit the individual to control the direction of descent and rate of the personal lifting device in free fall from an elevated position.
A gravitational force adjustment system for accurately limiting a terminal velocity of a personnel lifting device including a sealed, inflatable balloon filled with a lighter-than-air gas and a harness attached thereto for suspending an individual below the balloon, said gravitational force adjustment system comprising: means for determining a gross lifting force created by the personnel lifting device and harness; a scale for determining the weight of the individual; and a terminal velocity computer, said calculator receiving the gross lifting force, the weight of the individual, and a selectable net lifting force and producing an adjustment weight necessary to provide the limiting terminal velocity when the individual is attached to the balloon using the harness.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided an amusement to be played by at least one user, including: a personnel lifting device for the user, said personnel lifting device comprising a sealed, inflatable balloon filled with a lighter-than-air gas and a harness attached thereto for suspending an individual below the balloon; and a plurality of obstacles that must be navigated by the user while wearing the personnel lifting device.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a lifting system, including: a personnel lifting device including a sealed, inflatable balloon filled with a lighter-than-air gas and a harness attached thereto for suspending the user below the balloon; and an auxiliary lifting balloon filled with lighter-than-air gas, said auxiliary lifting balloon being temporarily coupled to the personnel lifting device, wherein the auxiliary lifting balloon in combination with the personnel lifting device provides a net upward lifting force to the user.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a gas storage system for a personnel lifting device including a lighter-than-air balloon, including: a low pressure storage tank; and a compressor to pump the lighter-than-air gas from the balloon to the storage tank so as to cause at least a partial deflation of the balloon, wherein the pressure of the lighter-than-air gas in the tank is at most thirty times the nominal pressure of the gas applied to the balloon, wherein the storage system allows the long-term re-use of the lighter-than-air gas and facilitates storage of the balloon in an at least partially deflated state.
One aspect of the invention is based on the observation of problems with conventional lighter-than-air flight systems is their reliance on a xe2x80x9cpilot,xe2x80x9d a ballast and/or fuel system to control the flight. Very little control is left to the inexperienced user. Moreover, existing low-gravity jumping apparatus (e.g., Parabounce(trademark)) require tethering and or have crude methods of adjusting the net lift of the apparatus with the user. Furthermore, such systems merely allow for bouncing or jumping, and do not contemplate descent from elevated positions or an ability to maneuver or control the apparatus. Additonally, the present system facilitates inexpensive storage and transportation of the balloon by employing a compressor for deflation of the balloon and storage of the light-than-air gas within a slightly pressurized storage tank.
This aspect is based on the discovery of a technique that alleviates these problems by providing a maneuverable balloon as part of the personnel lifting device. This technique may be achieved by incorporating aileron-like flaps (hereinafter xe2x80x9cparaflapsxe2x80x9d) that are maintained in a fully-deployed configuration so as to provide a steering capability by controlling the drag of the balloon.
Moreover, a system incorporating the maneuverable balloon may be used to provide an amusement ride or game wherein one or more users may adjust the apparatus so as to achieve a preferred net lift.
Features of the present invention also overcome the need to construct a tower or other mechanical structure so as to provide an elevated platform from which to jump. The present invention further contemplates the use of an elevator balloon that may be selectively decoupled from the personnel lifting device once a desired elevation is reached.
The techniques described herein are advantageous because they provide an efficient method of offering user-controlled lifting, wherein the apparatus may be employed as an amusement. The various efficiencies afforded by aspects of the invention enable the personnel lifting device and amusement applications to be provided in a cost-efficient manner. The techniques of the invention are advantageous because they provide a range of alternatives for use of a personnel lifting device, each of which is useful in appropriate situations. As a result of the invention, the personnel lifting device can be offered in a low cost amusement setting.